Andrew Doyle
Pre-MUSH History Father Andrew joined the Resistance some time after the first attack on the Mountain Camp. Having grown up in South Africa amongst guerilla warfare for years, so he knew what he was doing. He participated first with an attack on a food processing plant where the resistance was slaughtered. After the attack, he gave last rites to Jenny Sullivan, a fallen resistor. Afterwards, at a meeting of the leaders, he openly supported Donovan’s idea of hitting an event of some kind, leading to the plan to attack the L.A. Medical Center where John was going to make a historic announcement. He was instrumental in keeping Willy safe from harm as many angry resistors tried to mistreat him after he was captured. He helped lead the attack on the medical center, giving the signal for the attack to begin. Soon after, the resistance met Ham Tyler who was gunning to take over the group. While in debate with Donovan, Father Andrew fielded a call from Ruby Engels (Brown) who called to tell them that the Visitors were on their way. Father Andrew helped Donovan get the resistance out and to their new quarters. After they broke Julie out of imprisonment, Father Andrew sided with her instead of Ham Tyler. Soon after, Robin Maxwell was finally convinced of the alien nature of her unborn child after seeing Willy without his skin, and she chose to have an abortion. Father Andrew led a crusade against allowing the abortion, not just due to the normal moral implications but due to the fact that a hybrid could be a sign of peace between the two species. He was overruled and they attempted the abortion but it was unsuccessful as they couldn’t kill the fetus without killing the mother. After Elizabeth was born, she quickly developed and at one point spat venom at her aunt, Katie Maxwell. Robert Maxwell, her grandfather wanted her killed, but Father Andrew tried to make him see reason. Then, the resistance developed the red dust bacterium which would supposedly work against Visitors but not humans. They took Brian, Elizabeth’s father, hostage and planned to try out the toxin on him, when Robin got to him first. In front of Elizabeth, she put the toxin in with Brian and watched him die. Father Andrew came in afterwards and took Elizabeth away. He eventually left the resistance with Elizabeth and took her to see Diana, hoping to broker peace between the two races. He gave a Bible to Diana and even offered to take the word of God to the alien home planet. Diana eventually grew tired of Father Andrew and shot him in the chest, killing him right in front of Elizabeth. OOC Information He died after kidnapping Elizabeth Maxwell and taking her to the Mother Ship. He was shot by Diana, for showing her she had a weakness to inspirational writing, such as those in the Bible. Character Information Andrew is not available for application. Gallery Doyle-1.jpg Doyle-2.jpg category:Character Category:Feature Character Category:Dead Character Category:Resistance Category:Human Category:Male